


Better?

by Numbers Than Words (Cammerel)



Category: The Tribe (TV)
Genre: Bullying, Choking, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, but there was intent to rape, hope that makes sense, not exactly rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 08:50:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6188044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cammerel/pseuds/Numbers%20Than%20Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“If you say you're not gay to me while your fingers are… where-where they are-” Jack stumbles over his words, “Then we can just not do this <b>really gay thing</b>.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better?

“Ryan,” Lex says, eyes fixed on Jack, “How about you give us some time alone?”

“Time alone?”

Jack looks between the two, his stomach bottoming out.

“Yeah. Seems to me like our friend here…” Lex reaches out to put his hand on Jack's shoulder, “Needs some convincing.”

Watching Ryan clear out of there leaves a pit forming inside of Jack. What is Lex going to do to him? Beat him up? Kill him? Torture-

“What are you-”

Jack stops thinking of all the things Lex could do when he's shoved back against the shelf of boxes, “What-”

Lex turns him around and pushes the boxes away so that he can bend Jack over into the shelf, his stomach pressed flat to it.

Jack's mouth drops open when he feels Lex’s hands wrapping around him and… unbuttoning his pants? He could've thought of a dozen scenarios, but this would've never even grazed the list.

He isn't surprised when Lex unzips his own pants and Jack feels a warm hand rub his backside before his cheeks are spread. What **does** surprise him is when Lex starts trying to press in without… doing any kind of preparation at all.

Jack gasps out in pain, cheeks heating as he closes his eyes tight. He tries to reach back to stop Lex, “Stop, it doesn't work-”

“Stuff it, nerd,” Lex mutters.

“But doing it like this won't be good for either of-”

“You got a death wish?” Lex asks rhetorically, shoving at the tight, dry entrance again, but it doesn't give way.

“Lex-ah! Stop,” Jack pleads, feeling the burn, “You idiot. It won't fit if you don't do it right, you primitive monkey.”

“You sure do talk big… for a nerd.”

“You talk big for an idiot,” Jack retorts, “At least I have the brain cells to realize you can't fit a sausage in a pen cap.”

Lex stops moving and raises a brow, “What's that supposed to mean?”

“It means that this won't work-”

“Are you trying to convince me that people don't have anal sex?”

Jack sighs in annoyance and folds his arms, resting his head on his hands, “No. I'm merely trying to explain how people **actually** do it.”

“You **sound** like you're trying to stop me.”

“Do I **look** like I'm trying to stop you?” Jack asks, blushing again.

Lex growls and pulls back finally, “Alright, but keep the explanation short, nerd.”

“Right, I'll be sure to use small words-” Jack's eyes widen when Lex smacks the side of his bare ass and he glances back, blinking at the look of amusement on Lex’s face. It quickly changes, leaving Jack to recover from his awe, “You need to prep me. Preferably with some kind of oil-based lub-"

Jack makes a face when Lex spits in his hand, “Actually, that's not the best-” he stops when he feels the semi-slick fingers pressing between his ass cheeks, “Lex, don't-”

“Shut up, you've talked long enough,” Lex grunts and pushes harder.

Jack winces, but forces himself to relax because Lex is too stubborn to actually listen. His fingers curl on the wood of the shelf and finally the fingers slide in, but it’s still a little dry and pulling.

Lex narrows his brows when the skin doesn’t give easily, but he moves his fingers back out, trying to push them in again.

“Listen, okay? You need to listen or it’s not gonna-”

“Specky,” Lex growls out lowly, “Learn how to shut up, will ya? You’re killin’ the mood.”

“Scissor your fingers,” Jack breathes, looking at Lex and meeting his eyes.

To his surprise, Lex actually listens and Jack lets out a sigh of relief when he feels the fingers spreading inside of him. He was a little surprised the lug-head even understood him, considering his lisp and his accent both drowned out the words, as well as how hoarse and low it was.

“Spit’s still not gonna be enough for your-for your-”

“My cock?” Lex finishes for him and chuckles, “Can’t even say the word, geeky?”

“Whatever,” Jack says back, cheeks glowing in the dark of the back room.

“I’m not stoppin’.”

Jack rolls his eyes so hard he’s surprised they don’t get stuck, and then he reaches his hand back to grab the hand still rested where he smacked Jack. Lex starts to pull away, but Jack sighs out: “Just listen for once. It’ll be better.”

Lex lets himself be guided, but with wariness, especially when he starts to realize what Jack’s doing with his hand, “I’m not touching your little prick - I’m not g-”

“If you say you're not gay to me while your fingers are… where-where they are-” Jack stumbles over his words, “Then we can just not do this **really gay thing**.”

Lex starts to growl again, but wraps his fingers around the warm, rock-hard prick, his mouth watering and he looks away from the red-haired boy beneath him, “What am I doin’?”

“Just get me off,” Jack mumbles lowly, his body shaking when he feels the tight hold around him shift up his length.

Lex is about to argue, but he sighs in frustration instead and turns his mouth to Jack’s ear, “You want **me** to get **you** off, nerd?”

Jack feels the hairs on the back of his neck stand up, “... Yeah… yeah, I kinda do.”

“Just remember that you asked for it.”

Jack starts to respond with confusion, unsure of what Lex means when the fingers pull out of him and then both of Lex’s hands are on his dick. His mouth drops open when the right hand cups the head, rubbing it insistently and Jack feels his lips dry, his legs turn to jelly, “Oh…”

“That better?” Lex teases him, lips just against his ear as he feels the boy tensing under his ministrations. He doesn’t let up for a second, not until Jack’s shuddering and spurting into his palm.

Jack’s head swims as he tries to steady himself, but then there are slick fingers surging back into him, spreading him and sliding in and out, “Oh,” it’s about the only word he can manage at this point, his breath catching in his throat as he’s spread wider and wider. He loses track of time, but Lex doesn’t take long before Jack can feel the blunt head of his dick pressing in, spreading him even wider still.

Lex slides his hand up Jack’s shirt, wrapping his fingers around Jack’s neck to hold him down and keep him still. He pulls out for a second, squeezing the base of his cock to stave off his orgasm. The last thing the little nerd needs to know is how _good_ this feels for him; how much he’s wanted this. Then he slams back in hard. He knows it hurts Jack, would’ve even smirked because of it if the walls weren’t so tight around his cock that his mouth drops open instead. It takes everything he has not to groan out loud.

Jack’s legs tighten together and he lets out a sharp sob of pain, his teeth gritting together. It’d hurt more if it wasn’t so confusing when the head of Lex’s dick slides over his prostate. The sob is quickly followed by a whimper and then a low, breathy moan.

“Keep it down,” Lex whispers in Jack’s ear before pulling back to look down at him. Keeping one hand on Jack’s neck, he moves the other back down to the thin, pale little boney hip to hold him still before he starts jackhammering forward as hard and fast as he can.

“Lex,” Jack gasps out in pain and surprise. His eyes snap open and he tries to look back, but Lex’s hand tightens on his neck and pushes him back down. He can feel the wood of the shelf cutting into the skin of his hip, the dull nails of Lex’s right hand digging in as well as he pulls him back. It’s painful, sure, but at the same time it feels amazing.

Lex finally lets Jack’s neck go when he’s sure the boy has gotten the message through loud and clear, and he reaches down to grip the other hip, spreading the pale white cheeks with his thumbs. He has this urge to pull out and put his mouth on the nerd, but there’s no way in Hell he’d ever actually do it. Still, the dark rim spread around his cock looks grotesquely appetizing.

Despite wanting to look back, Jack doesn’t. Instead, he keeps his mouth shut and his eyes open, dropping his hand down to touch himself again, anything he can do to ebb the pain from the forefront of his mind. Even then, though, he wouldn’t stop Lex for anything.

Lex feels the walls start fluttering around his cock, lifting a brow when Jack comes again and he snorts out a chuckle just a breath before his own orgasm surprises him. He rides it out for as long as he can, finally pulling out, zipping up, and leaving the back room, “Clean yourself up before anyone else sees you.”

Jack lays still against the shelf for nearly a minute before he pulls away. He’s a little ashamed of himself, that he let himself be tricked by such an arrogant slime like Lex. But even then, it was still worth it.

* * *

Jack peers into the room and then nods, looking back at Ruby and smiling wide when she offers him the key, “Thanks, this looks great.”

Ruby smiles back and winks, “Come down in a bit and we’ll have dinner ready for you guys.”

“Gotta keep the ol’ army fed, eh?” Jack asks back and watches Ruby pass Lex in the hall. He walks into the single bedroom and starts to close the door when it catches on Lex’s foot, “Need something?” he asks in confusion, moving over to take his jacket off and toss it on the bed.

“Something like that.”

Jack blinks at Lex’s tone of voice when he hears the door close and lock, “Lex, don’t-” he stops when Lex moves to him and tries to push him back to the bed, “It’s been years, you really think I’m that little kid you can just push around anymore?”

“You liked it,” Lex tries to argue.

“And if memory serves, so did you.”

“Please,” Lex laughs, “It was just sex, nothing special. Something I could get anywhere else.”

Jack lifts a brow in challenge, “Right-o, then get out of my room.”

“Jack-”

“Calling me by my name now, eh?”

Lex’s cheeks heat and he starts to push Jack again, but the nerd doesn’t budge, “Do you wanna do this or not?”

Jack turns to Lex completely then, “I’m actually kinda tired, considering I’ve spent all of today running for my life. But **you** seem to really wanna do this, don’t you?”

Lex starts to stammer out an excuse, but stops when Jack reaches down, not to unzip Lex’s pants though, but to unsnap and unzip his own. For a second, Lex actually thinks about what the notion _implies_. His mouth waters just thinking about it, but he would never. He would **never** do that, “I’m just here for the sex.”

“Yeah?” Jack asks, narrowing his eyes at the expression on Lex’s face, “That’s what you’re here for?”

“I’m not gay. You got that? I’m straight. I’ve been married twice, to women. All of my relationships have been with beautiful women you’ve only ever dreamed of.”

Jack rolls his eyes, pushing his boxers down enough to pull his dick out and he watches as Lex’s eyes zone in on it, widening a little. It’s almost like a starving horse seeing water for the first time. It’s endearing that the guy has put up such a fight, but it’s about time he stopped lying to himself.

“What are you-”

“Lex, shut up,” Jack says and reaches up to push Lex down to his knees.

“I’m not ga-”

“Shut up already,” Jack says again, hand planted on the top of Lex’s head as he sinks down to his knees in front of Jack, hands reaching out for his hips. He smiles slowly when he feels the wet mouth wrap around him and his fingers move down to fist Lex’s hair, “Yeah, that’s better.”

**Author's Note:**

> Requested (kind of) by an anon on my Tumblr @ numbersthanwords.
> 
> Slightly inspired by [this](http://gaysomecomic.tumblr.com/image/46062334366) comic.
> 
>  
> 
> -Cammerel


End file.
